A Clash of Scales
by NeenerNoot
Summary: Ur-mavin, an Argonian mercinary, and Kiaalt, a Ka Po' Tun theif, are faced with a dragon. Ur surprises them both. -this has nothing to do with my Skyrim FF-


Suddenly, it was upon them in a flurry of brown and a gust of cold air. Kiaalt turned just in time only to see the dragon's tail lash out at her and bat her into the trees. Ur-mavin yelled out her name in surprise. Then, the dragon turned in him, lashing out with it's wing only an inch or so away from his nose. Ur-mavin stumbled back, falling onto the rocky ground beneath him as the dragon began crawling towards him, frosty air rolling from it's mouth. He shuffled back, trying to get away from the beast, when his hand bumped against something. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and found it to be Kiaalt's Nightingale sword. Without anything really going through his mind at the time, Ur wrapped his scaly fingers around the handle of the seething blade, stood up in a flash, and threw himself at the dragon's face. He landed on it's scaly snout, gripping onto it with the claws of his free hand as the dragon reared back in surprise. It roared and shook it's head around violently trying to throw him off, but he held fast, digging his claws under the dragon's scales. Then, enraged the dragon moved it's head back to ready it's Voice, he jabbed his claws into the dragon's unprotected eye, stabbing through the soft tissue. The dragon roared and and threw it's head back. Ur-mavin used the kinetic force to pull himself up further onto the dragon's face and grab onto it's curved horn. He then swung himself around, pulling himself onto the dragon's neck by it's horn, crouching down and pulling out his steel dagger. The dragon, disoriented now, tried to twist it's head around to snap at Ur, but he slashed out and cut through the dragon's other eye when it tried. He then sunk his dagger into the back of the dragon's head as it reared back once more, shaking it's head wildly and sending droplets of foaming saliva and crimson blood whipping around in all directions. Ur cut sideways with the dagger, slicing through most of it's spinal cord. It let out a gurgled screech, and dropped to the ground. Before it could try to move anymore, Ur brought the Nightingale blade down on it's skull, driving through the scales and bone until it reached it's brain. The beast grew still and silent. Ur-mavin stayed frozen in his spot atop the bleeding corpse of the dragon, panting and shaking somewhat. He barely noticed when Kiaalt came stumbling over to him, looking ready to fight the dragon, but shocked to find that it was already dead. She limped up to the dragons head, where Ur still crouched with his hand on the blade that was hilt deep in the dragon's skull. Puffs of steam billowed from his mouth, vanishing into the frosty air. He blinked when he heard Kiaalt say his name quietly.

"Mavin. . ." His eyes turned in her direction, then slowly, the rest of his head until he was looking at her with a blank expression. "You. . . You killed that dragon." She said, saying more like a statement than a question. Ur-mavin blinked again, and slowly nodded his head without thinking about it. It was only then that he was snapped from his trance, when a snowflake alighted itself on his scaly snout and melted. He turned his head to stared at the sword buried in the dragon's head before, with some effort, ripping the dark blade from it and holding it up. He watched as small fragments of bone and scale and chunks of the dragon's brain slowly slid down the blood-soaked sword and onto the hilt, then his hand. He turned the sword away from Kiaalt and shook it, sending most of the mess away and onto the ground. He then held the hilt of the sword out to Kiaalt, who reached up to him and took it in her hand. She sucked in an almost unheard breath when the grey fur of her hand brushed against his dark blue scales. She took the sword and quickly sheathed it without saying a word. Ur-mavin sheathed his own blade, pulling from the back of the dragon's skull, then jumping off of the beast to stand by Kiaalt and examine his handiwork. The two said nothing as they watched a thin layer of snow lay itself over the dragon's corpse. The wind began to pick up, nearly ripping Kiaalt's black hood from her head and almost making Ur slip, only then did the tiger and the lizard begin making their way back down the mountain towards Kiaalt's home near Falkreath.


End file.
